Changlings
by The Game1
Summary: What if the Animorphs weren't the only animorphs? What if a whole other group of kids fought the same war at the same time? Well they did. And heres their Story
1. Default Chapter

This story is the first of a few. Theres going to be more chapters to this. But then I'm going to write some more storys about this group. Maybe one adventure per Each ones POV. I'm going to Tell about The Beginning and the End. And some thinsg ebtween including a meeting with the Animorphs.  
  
PROLOGE   
What If The Animorphs weren't the Only Animorphs. What If another group of Kids became Animorphs On the same night the others did. What If a whole other group met a whole different Andilite. What if Yeerks were also Stationed on the East Coast. And What if one day they met the other Group and there Yeerks. Well this is the story of The other Animorphs. The Story never told. Their Story.   
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Chad   
Hi, My name is Chad. A normal kid. Living in a Normal city In a Normal Country. In a Crazy World. A World where People fight People. And Kill People. But this isn't about that. I'm going to tell you my story. A Story about a war that was not Fought people against people but kids against aliens. I'm one of Those Kids. Theres Six of us. 6 normal kids. I'm tall for my Age. I have Brownish-Blonde Hair. I have Hazel lit eyes and am a Pretty smart kid. With me in this great war are my Friends.   
  
"Hey Chad, Look who it Is, Its Brittany with Chirsty and Mackenzie" Dean said.   
  
It was surprizing to hear. I didn't think they were coming. Christy was Best Friends with Brittany and Mackenzie. They were a pretty tight Group. Its Odd though. Mackenzie is different. When first met her she was kind of preppy. She was on of those people that listened to the Tarzan soundtrack and wasn't sopos eto ever leave the yard after 3:30. A person who enjoyed watching TV with there family on Friday and Saturday nights. But she has changed. WHen she met Brittany she started rebelling against her family. Going out on Friday and Saturday nights and listening to decent music. Mackenzie is about up to my shoulders with shoulder lenghth Brown Hair.   
  
Christy is really hot and I think deep down I lust for her. She just as tall as I am with Long Blonde Hair. Her blue eyes could seem warming or make you feel ice cold. She is one of those Girls that knows their hot and shows it. Shes like a Female Me. We like the same things and do the same things. Thats why were so close. Liek Brother and Sister. But its that that keeps us apart.   
  
Brittany, My ex-girlfriend. We had been together for a long time. And I still love her. We had been together for over Two years but it has recently ended. We still talked and we still cared for each other we just didn't show it. Brittany was medium. He long Brown Hair always seemed perfect. Her brown eyes always seemed hard. Like you couldn't get Threw. I had. I knew what was behind those eyes.   
  
I was at a Dance. It was at The community center up town. Everyone was there. Me and Dean were late. My Dads car broke down about 5 miles from the center and Me and Dean had to run there. It wasn't Hard for me. I'm in Track and pretty good. Dean isn't. So it was hard to keep a good pace. When we got there we were over an Hour and Half later and The Dance would end in an Hour.   
  
I walked over to The Girls.   
  
"Hello Ladies" I said in a funny voice.   
  
"Hi Chaddy" They said very Charlie's Angels Like   
  
"Got here kind of Late did we" Mackenzie Joked.   
  
"HaHa" Dean laughed.   
  
"My dad's car broke down, I'm gonna half to walk all the way home." I said   
  
"Great! We do to" Chirsty said.   
  
"Why?" I wondered   
  
"We are all staying at Christy's house and her mom can't come get us" Brittany said.   
  
With that we all started to dance. It was a fun party. Alot of people were there. But it was over very quick. Time to go.   
  
"Hey Chad, Are you walking home, can I walked with you?" roman asked.   
  
Roman is a kid from school. Hes pretty cool. Really into everything But Track.   
  
"Sure" I answered   
  
We walked down the not so busy streets and Headed for the quickest path home. RIght threw the soon to be mall. It was faster this way. They were going to be building a Mall bigger then Mall of America. That would be cool. So you can imagine how big the parking and what was built so far was. It was Dark. Should be it as night. I never saw it. All I heard was the crash. I looked back. It had crashed there. WHOA! It was a UFO.  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2   
I just stared. I didn't know what to think. But I think Roman put it best.   
"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE A F*CKING UFO" Roman blurted.   
"Yeah" Chirsty said.   
"Lets go over there, Nothing to lose" Dean said.   
We carefully walked over the ship.   
"Hope these guys aren't like those dudes form Mars Attack" Brittany Giggled   
I knocked on the side of the ship. "Hello? Any one there" I asked   
Do not be frightened. I will not Harm You. A voice said.   
I looked around. Where did that voice come from. A door then opened and creature emergded. It was blue. It had blue fur and a Deer like body. Its upper body was human like with arms and hands with to many finguars. Its hEad had no Mouth with extra eyes on Stalks. Its Tail was much liek a scorpians and it ended in a deadly Blade. In its Hand it held a Blue Box.   
Hurry Follow me, I will need your asstance, The yeerks will be here soon and we must flee The voice said.   
He started to gallop Across the parking lot towards the forest. I had no other choice really. What were yeerks. And what was the blue box. I sprinted up to him and then took his pace. Behind was Chirsty and Brittany running side by side and Then Roman with Mackenzie and Dean. The forest was gettin close. And I knew this moment would change my life.   
When we all had reached into the deep part of the forest he stopped. He sat the blue box down. In his other hand was a small marble. He did something and a Smallflashlight came from it. And so did a little coster like object. It was round and black. It took the flashlight and placed it by the box. He pressed the Light on and the Meadow around us lit up.   
My name is Kelflick-Surpasso-Nigard, I am an Andilite. A spieces from a ar distant planet. My Race came here to help your own. But they surprized us and Attacked with Two Blade Ships a Pool ship and Many Bug Fighters. As he talked the Coster Glowed and showed us what these things looked like. The Yeerks are hear on your planet, The yeerks are parisites the crawl into your head and take over every thing your body does. They have enslaved the hork-Bajir and Taxxons already. They are now after you. I survived this great battle. I may be the only one. The Yeerks have set up Two Major fronts on yoru planet. Both being in yor country. One is in yoru city and The Other one is on the Other Coast Line. The Yeerk in charge of this city is Visser 6. He has A Human body and because of things going on on the Leeran home world he has the Morphing power. He said.   
It was so much to take in. Earth was being taken over by Aliens.   
"You said Visser 6 has the morphing power, Whats that" I asked.   
The morphing power is what I will give you, I will need Help to defeat the yeerks on This Front. And I have choosen you. The morphing power gives you the power to change shapes. Into anything with DNA. All you must do Is touch an Animal to aquire its DNA. After that focus on teh DNA and youw ill change into it. Kelflick said. Now place yoru hand on this box To reice it. You hold it Pointing at me   
He took my hand and placed it on the bottom. Keep you hand flat so you may have the power too.   
Everyone put their hand on a different side of the cube. Everyone looked weird.   
Ok you all have the power now, Do not stay in morph for longer then 2 hours that is very important, If you do u will forever be stuck in that morph. Now, who will lead this group, I can not for I am not of this planet Kelflick said.   
"Chad" Brittany said   
"Chad" Roman   
"Chad"Mackenzie   
"Chad"Dead   
"Chad"Christy   
"Christy" I said.   
Looks Like you are Prince Chad, If the problem arices Christy you will be in Charge Kelflick said.   
"Hey Kelflick, Lets call you Kel" Roman said   
Ok, DO you human accept the fight on the yeerks? He asked.   
We all nodded. Prince Chad, Do you have Any orders Kel asked.   
"Ok Guys, This is the beganing Everyone meet back here tomorrow morning, Kel is this where you will live" I Asked   
Yes it shall Be he replayed.   
I stood up. And Ran home.  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
The noise of a Vaccum and The Bright light from my window woke me up.   
"GET UP" My grandma said.   
I stood up and walke to my closet pulled on a shirt and put on some shorts. I walked down to the computer. And got online. I brung up MSN and typed in my password. It took a few seconds but then I was on. I checked my mail. Three new messges. 1 from Roman, 1 fom Chirsty and one from Twisted Humor. I checked to see who was online. And Brittany IM me.   
Brittany says: Hey  
Chad says: Hi  
Brittany says: I had fun with you at the dance last night But I had a horrible dream  
Chad says: Me to  
Chad says: Tell me yours  
Brittany says: Well it started after the dance, U were there so was dean and roman, and Christy and Mackenzie, and we met an Alien and then he told us of an invasion   
Chad says: WOW! Thats just like my Dream and In my e-mail Roman and Chirsty had the same dream.   
Brittany says: Dean and Mackenzie called me this moring and told me the same thing   
Chad Says: Well looks like we have a meeting then   
Brittany says: See you there   
I logged off then. Better get to the meeting I thought.   
"I'm Going for a BIKE RIDE, BE HOME LATER" I screamed up the steps   
I walked out the back door to my bike. It would be faster that way. When i reached the woods I hid my bike in the weeds and started walking that way. I was the last one there.   
Hello Prince Chad Kel said   
"Hey everyone, So lets make a plan. We've all came to a conclusion that this isn't a dream. SO we need to make our first blow against the yeerks. So what we need is morphs, So we get our first ones tonite. We will go to the Zoo and Get Morphs. What we'll need is Powerful ones. We'll get water ones and Flying morphs. Well need small mammals like Squirls and Maybe some insect morphs. FLys, cockroachs, you know" I said.   
"I ain't turnin into a roach" Christy   
"Well then try to get into a place undetected" Mackenzie   
"What should we call our selfs" Dean   
"Changlings" Roman   
"Sounds Good" Brittany   
Changlings it is Kel  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4   
"You know I really don't like the Idea of this whole War thing"Dean Rambled   
"Get use to it" I said   
"Its alot to get use to" Christy   
We were standing out side of the Zoo. It was a Big Zoo. I rarly went there. School trips and All. It was 1:30 in the morning and we were all sopose to be at home sleeping. Well we weren't. Security wasn't that much. rom what Kel told us They had two Security Guys and They were both pretty big around the waist. Kel had morphed a bird from his home planet and took a look. He was on the other side of the gate now. He broke the lock of the gate with his tail and we were in.   
Earlier we had aquired Roaches and Flys. I had catched them in a bug trap. We were hear for Big Morphs.   
"We need to split up. Roman and Mackenzie. Brittany and Dean. Christy, Kel and I will be a group." I said   
Some people looked a little annoyed. To bad I thought. Me and Chirsty were heading for The big Animals. I already new what I wanted for a Battle Morph. I wanted a Lion.   
"Christy, what do you want for a battle morph?" I asked   
"I want a Tiger morph. And You?" She reponded   
"Lion, GRRRRRR" I roared.   
We both chuckled and Kel looked a little confused. We were walking down a hall now. We past doors with different Names on Them. We came up to the ones that said Lion and then across teh hall was Tigers.   
I walked into the room with the Lions. The Male lion. He was laying on his side. Sleeping. I walked slowly. Trying to be as quiet as possible. I layed my hand on his back. His eyes blinked open. I focused and he fell back to sleep. When I felt the DNA flow threw me I took my hand off and Moved from The Lion.   
"How did it Go" Christy wondered   
"Great" I said and we left.   
Me and Christy moved from room to room agiuring as much as Possible. At the end of the Night I had Lion, Dolphin, Whale, Shark, Golden Eagle, Komodo Dragon, Ferret, Cobra, Wolf, Alligator, A Dog, Owl, Chimp, rat, and even Kel him self.   
When everyone was back together i asked "What is everyones Battle Morph"   
"Tiger" Christy   
"Elephant and cougar" Mackenzie   
"Rino" Roman   
"Grizzly Bear" Brittany   
"Polar Bear and Gorilla" Dean   
"Well I got a Lion" I said   
I think we shall Fly Home Kel said   
"Good Idea" Mackenzie announced   
I was going to morph for my first time. I couldn't wait. I did as Kel had instucted. I focused on the Golden Eagle. I looked down at my arms. Tatoos of feather up and down my arms.   
"AHHHH" I screamed   
DO not be frightned Kel   
I continued to focus. The Patterns became feathers and then my mouth started sticking out. It got really hard and formed a beak. My eyes. I felt them change. My vision blanked out but then came back with exilent eyes. They could see forever it seemed. Then I started to fall. My feet were rushing up at Me. Then I stoped. My finguars melted and I formed wings. My feet turned Yellowish and made Talons. I was a Golden Eagle Now.   
I looked over to were my friends were. They were birds now. Chirsty was a Sharp Shin Hawk and Roman was a WHite Tail Kite. Brittany had become a Swansons Hawk while Dean was a Bald Eagle. Mackenzie was a Merlin and Kel was an Osprey. Other Birds. Smaller Birds attack. I flew towards the Merlin. Straight at Her. It looked.   
AHHHHH The Bird Screamed.   
Get control of your morphs A voice said.   
Why was I going after Mackenzie. I stopped. I took control of the morph and Flew striaght up. It felt great. The others flew up to me.   
This is awesome I said.   
I can't believe I can see this good Dean   
Watch this I said   
I dove down. I was like a Bullet.   
"Up There, Look at Those Birds. They're flying together. ANDILITES" A voice below said.   
A flash a light flew past me.   
YEERKS I yelled   
The human below, That is Visser 6 Kel said.   
From behind a corner a bunch of men with guns came running. Firing at us. Visser 6 was morphing. Becoming a Bird. a Golden Eagle like Me. I flew fast. But he was right behind me. I flew down. Closer to the street. Down an Alley. Still behind me. Then the idea hit. I headed for the Viodoc. I flew striaght at it with him behind me. 3, 2, 1, I flew down. The cars blew past under me. I landed on the back of a stopped one. I looked back an Visser 6 was flying over the Viodoc. He hadn't seen me. When the car was out of the Viodoc I flew up. I flew back to were my Friends were.   
All that was left was Humans with clawed eyes. No Changling Bodys. Good.   
CHad, were all safe. We're flying at differernt Elivations and about a mile apart each. Were heading Home Roman called   
I stayed were I was and flew home. I had left my window open. I flew threw. I demorphed. Layed down. And went to sleep.  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5   
TAP TAP TAP   
I woke up. A swansons hawk was peking at my window. I opened it.   
Hey you Brittany said   
"Hey" I answer   
Nice Boxers Brittany Giggled   
"Don't diss the yellow boxers" I laughed   
I walked over to my closet and put some cloths on.   
"Any real reasons you wanted to come over here" I asked   
I wanted you to come Flying with me Britany   
"Sure" I said   
I morphed Golden Eagle again and I flew out my window. Brittany was next to me. I found what i learned to be a thermal and flew straight up. It was great up Here.   
So, you ever miss me Brittany Asked   
Of course. Why wouldn't I I asked   
I don't know, You and Chirsty just seem so like I don't know She confessed   
Theres nothing between me and Christy I said   
Sure she said dove   
She took off flying from me. What Ever I thought. I decided to fly over to Christy's house. I headed East and flew that way.   
I landed on her window seel and she saw me. She let me in.   
Hey I said   
"Hi, whats the matter" she asked   
Its brittany, I Love her but she thinks Me and You got something going on I said   
I decided to demorph then. I sat down on her bed.   
"Well, if she can't help that then I don't knwo what to tell you" Christy said as she sat next to me and placed her hand by mine.   
I started to fell uncompitable. "Ya I guess" I said   
I looked at Chirsty and she looke at me. She kissed me.   
I stood up said "Ok, I love Brittany this can't work."   
"You need to move on Chad" Christy said   
"I can't" I replayed   
"With this war Chad, Its going to make and break relationships. Get use to it" She said   
"I'm heading over to that thing called the Sharing. It looks like they are having a meeting tonite. Tell the others. It looks Yeerk related" I said   
I morphed bird and took to the sky.  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6   
It had been a horrible Day. I went to school after I left Christy. I went to first hour American History. BORING! I'm a really good kid in school but I had an attitude today. It was all because of this morning. I was Advoiding Christy. It was hard. Shes in all my classes. I wasn't talking to her. I past Brittany and I stopped her.   
"First Mission, Sharing tonite" I said   
"FIne" She said and walked away   
The day was all most over. I was in Gym.   
"Chad, why aren't you trying. Your a good runner, You still have 1 Mile to run in 15 min." Mr. Hart said.   
"To Bad, I'm walking" I said   
"Was that Attitude? I think you should go see Mrs. V" He said   
"What ever" I said   
I went to my gym locker and got dressed then I walked from the Gym Building. I walked down to the office.   
"Hi Chad, How are you" Miss Sigler asked   
"I'm fine" I said   
"Make sure you at the Student Council Meeting tomorrow. Can't Have a meeting with out a President" she said   
"Sure"   
She walked out of the ofice and I walked into Mrs. V's office.   
"Hello Chad, why are you here?" She asked   
"I'm having a bad day and i got an attitude with Mr. Hart" I said   
"Well that doesn't sound like you" She said   
"I know"   
"Must be a really bad day" She said   
"Uh-huh, Whats my punisment" I asked   
"Well sence this is your first time gettin in major troubel I'll let you slide"   
"Thanks"   
"Chad have you ever went to the Sharing? You are a very Good Leader and You could become one of The Higher Rank Members" She said   
"No I havn't I don't plan to either" I said   
"Oh thats to bad, You would be great there" She said   
I stood up and then looked back. She was picking at her ear as if it was bothering her. I walked from the door to my locker. I grabbed my things for last peorid and Went to class. I sat by Christy in this class and Dean sat in front of me. Mackenzie to my left. After class was over I talked to all of them.   
"Mrs. Vs a controller. She wa stryin to get me to join the sharing." I said   
We talked awhile and then we left. I was preparing for the battle  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7   
I flew to the community center roof. Tonites Sharing meeting was being held there. It took a couple minutes but everyone was there.   
"Ok everyone, Were going to go in. Stay cool. When the announce who the new Members will be. I know one is Kelsy Pacheco. She told me today. She was really excited. Oh and so is Darecus, Deana, and Jason ALderson. I saw the list on Mrs. V's desk. Maybe if we can save them They can join the team. But don't reveil your Idenity to them until we get them out and make sure its Yeerk Free. Kel said we most likly will go to the Yeerk Pool. So be prepared to help other People excape. Kel said that There is a Visser 20 Here. Shes sopos eto be morph cable to. But she don't have Alien morphs like Visser 6. Shes new and shes our age. Its Olivia."   
Olivia was a girl from school. When I found out that she was a Visser 20 I didn't knwo what to think. I don't want to have to kill her. But if it came to that. We would have to.   
I walked over to the fire excape. It was easy to get down. I walked around to the front of the Building. Opened the Door and Walked in. We were going to each enter in 7 minute Intervals. I was the first one. I walked in and Looked around. There was alot of People around. I walked over to Jason.   
"Hey Jason, I heard you are becoming a member tonite" I said   
"Yep" He replayed   
"Why" I asked   
"This place is real cool, Its like another family"Jason said   
I said sure as I walked away.   
I looked over to the Door. Kel was coming in. He had aquired all of us. So he looked Human. I walked around for about an hour eating and just talking to people. I looked up to the Podium. Visser 6 was standing there. To his left stood the People becoming Members.   
"Here tonite these people will become Members of the Sharing. We hope more will join soon" Visser 6 said.   
He walked off the stage. I followed close behind. The others behind me. The soon to be members. They walked threw a door and we followed to the door. When we were sure they had left we entered. There was steps. Steps that led into a cavern. I could hear the "New Memebers" screaming now. I heard Kelsy shrieking. I walked a little down the steps and I could see Hork-Bajir pulling them now.   
"Lets go" i said   
"I'm scared" said Mackenzie   
"Don't be alright, You will be fine" Roman   
We walked down the steps carfully following them. At the bottom of the Steps opened up to a vast Cavern. In the middle of the Cavern was a Lake. Full of molten lead. By it were cages. The cages were full of Humans and Hork-Bajir. Some screamed. Some just looked.   
"There over there" Christy said   
We followed her over to a kind of small cave.   
"Ok guys, This is it. Mission One. Try to save as many humans as possible. Try to disable any computers and destroy as much as possible. Dean, Use your Gorilla morph so you can break the locks on doors easy." I said   
I focused on the powerful Lion. The mane grew around my neck first. The hair on my head turned a Golden Yellow and then recieded. I muzzel formed and in that my teeth grew larger. Sharper. My spine extended into a tail and I fell onto all fours. The fur covered my bodys now and my hands turned into paws. I was the Lion. I walked out of the Cave now. Around me stood a Tiger, a Elephant, a Rino, an Andilite, a Grizzly and a Gorilla.   
I roared.   



	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8   
I ran on all fours from the cave. We had the element of surprize.   
"ANDILITES" screamed a near by Hork-Bajir.   
He ran towards me. I jumped. Landed on his chest knocking him to the ground. My claws extended and I ripped at his chest.I placed my mouth around his throat and Bit. Blood goozed from the wound and he was dead.   
More Hork-Bajir were coming now. Taxxons were on us also. Two were heading for me. I ripped one open an dthe other went to eat it. It was weird. While it ate I ripped it open. A blade came across my hind quaters. It was a Hork-Bajir. Before I coudl reat he nailed me again. My flank bleed. I ripped open his chest and he fell. I ran towards the Humans on the Infestation pier. I rammed into a Hork-Bajir and he fell into the pool.   
RUN I screamed at the humans.   
I ran towards the cages now. Knocking Hork-Bajir and Taxxons as I ran. Roman was hittin cages knocking them loose. Kel was destroying computers with his tail and marco was breaking locks of Cages. Christy helped people towards the steps. No one had made it to the steps yet. None of them could. Someone had closed a door.   
Kel, Get those doors Open I said   
A flash of light burned the hair on my back. HUman OCntrollers were firing at us. Another flash. My Tail was gone. It sizzled. Then I noticed a Female Lioness was coming from a building. I knew it was Olivia. I ran that way. I jumped up on some boxes then dropped down to face her. She ripped at my face. But she missed. We were circling each other now. I jumped forwrad knocking her over. She leaped I moved she hit the ground and I kicked her with my rear legs. I batted at her with my paws. Then I flet the slimy arm rap around me. It picked me up. I looked it in the eye. And I knew. It was Visser 6.  



	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9   
He had morphed. It was about 12 feet high and had ots of arms. His main body was more like a Jelly Fish. He had tenticals like a Squid.He held me in his arm. He took my body and flung it down. I hit the ground then he brought me back up. Dean was attacking him at his base. He picked Dean up and flung him across the room. He hit a wall then slid down.   
Foolish Andilites, How dare you think you shall defeat me with Your Earth Morphs. Oh and Lucky you, Some more of your little Andilite bodys survived the Attack and are attacking The Yeerk front on the Other Coast. They were as foolish as you. Useing Earth morphs. Visser bellowed   
That stunned me. Maybe there were other kids fighting the yeerks. Or maybe other Andilites. I was still wrapped up in his tentical. Roman and Mackenzie charged at him. Roman rammed him. And Mackenzie wrapped her trunk around The Arm the held Me. The Tiger jumped and Ripped the Arm holding me. I dropped to the ground.   
Everyone was injured some dying. Hork-Bajir forces were coming at full power. Humans were being killed and injured. Brittany lay motion less of by the pool. I ran to her in my morph. I pushed her with the little strenghth I had left.   
Britany, Can you hear me? I asked   
Yes She said   
Listen, Hurry demorph, Morph something small and get out. Meet me on the top of the community center, Your in a morph safe zone I said I ran out of the hiding place and in privite thought speak to my friends i said.   
Retreat, Find a place to demorph, Morph something that can get threw those grates. Everyone Meet back at The top of the community center. I said.   
I ran to the back of a building   
THATS IT ANDILITES RUN, RUN BUT YOU WON'T EXCAPE The Viseer Laughed   
I was all ready human again and was going fly. I heard the foots coming my way. Had to focus. Faster. My eyes popped out and became compound. I grew wings and became small. I finished the morph as the Hork-Bajir came running around the corner. They hadn't seen me. I flew up and over to the Grates. Flew threw and I was out. But who else made it.  



	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10   
I powered my little wings up the steps. Away from the hellish yeerk pool. That was horrible. I emerged at Waldensbooks.It was still open. But it was closing. I flew to the front door and I was out into the sky. I used my little fly wings and flew to the roof. I demorphed. I was glad to be Human again. To be able to enjoy it. I morphed Owl. It was new. But it was late and I wanted to see. I flew to the community center. It wasn't far. Only 2 Blocks. I landed on The roof and demorphed. I sat down and waited.   
20 Minutes past and still no one was showing up. I looked around. Still nothing. After another 20 Minutes I became very worried. What Had Happened. I looked to the sky and flew down an Osprey. It demorphed and Kel was standing there.   
"KEL! YOUR ALIVE, Where are the Others?" I asked   
I am Un-sure He replayed.   
I wasn't going to lose hope. They would show. Then to my right and to my left came a White Tail Kite and a Bald Eagel. The demorphed and I saw Roman and Dean were Ok. Then came a Sharp Shin Hawk and a Merlin. There stood Christy and Mackenzie.   
I waited 10 minutes.   
Anyone see Brittany? I asked   
nope was the only answer I got. Half hour past and still no Brittany.   
"Chad" Christy said placing her hand on my shoulder"She probly didnt make it"   
"Christy, WOuld you please SHUT THE HELL UP" I said.   
I was becoming angry. If Brittany didn't show I would go back. I would find her. Then from the sky came flying a Swansons Hawk. It demorphed to Brittany and I ran to it.   
I hugged Brittany tight and I wouldn't let her go. I looked at her.   
"I love you, I was so scared and worried something happened, I was about to go back down there and find you" I said   
"I love you too. Sorry I was late, I came up in the woods and I didn't know where I was. sorry" She said   
I looked around at my friends. They would be scared from this battle. And again and again from the battles to come.   
"What do we do now" Dean asked   
"We fight, and we fight untill we destroy the yeerks. I think we have some Help on the other coast" I said   
"Good" Mackenzie   
They shall fight on the other coast Kel   
"Its gonna be tough" Roman   
"But we can do it" Christy   
"Of course we can" Brittany   
"Because were the Changlings" Dean   
"And we will win, Because we have.....Hope" I said   
I smiled and so did everyone else. Thats the beginning. We were far from the end.   
THE END - Ya I now the last couple Lines were pretty corny but HEY. Couldn't help it. Well This was Story One about Their Invasion. Theres Gonna Be A story from Chirsty's POV Britanys POV Deans POV Romans POV Kelflicks POV Mackenzies POV. Then There will be one More From Chads POV. In that one They meet the other Animorphs. The Very Last story will be about How It ended and where everyone went. This will be a Mega Morph. Thanks You All for Reading my Story.   



End file.
